tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama All-Stars
Time for one of the biggest seasons ever! In this all-star season, we will have the best of the best compete strategically, physically, and socially in the biggest challenge yet, or risk being eliminated in the Flush of Shame! 15 all-stars, one winner! $1,000,000! Contestants Merged #Alejandro - Sunsummer7 #Lindsay - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #Heather - MPPS #Gwen - Sunsummer7 #Noah - TrentFan #Paper - TrentFan #Courtney - MPPS #Bridgette - MPPS Eliminated #Scott - S321 #B - S321 #Griffin - SoaringSpirits #Kyndel - SoaringSpirits #Anne Maria - SoaringSpirits #Derek - S321 Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Come on in, All-Stars! Heather: *arrives* Another season? Ugh, just hand me the million and let me walk away already. Courtney: *puts her arm out in front of her, blocking her path* Not so fast. I am a C.I.T. I've been trained for this stuff, if anything, you're going down. Bridgette: Girls, please. Let's not fight. Courtney: *glares* Pfft, you, of all people, trying to intervene? Heather: You make me sick, both of you. B: *walks off the plane in slo-mo* Thank you! Thank you very much! Scott: The three stooges are back! Derek: *pops out of the ground* And better than ever! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Lindsay: Hi! I'm Lindsay! I'm glad to be back at... what's the show called again? Gwen: *arrives* It's Total Drama. *sighs* B: *to Derek and Scott* But one of you needs to be Curley, so off with the hair! *takes out a razor* Scott and Derek: *point fingers at each other* IT'S HIM* B: *plays einey meeny miney mo, and lands on Scott, than hands him the razor* Well, it's you ol' chum! *smirks* Scott: *glares at B and shaves his hair off* Now we're complete... Courtney: Are you three... even legal? Bridgette: (CONF) Being an antagonist really screwed things up for me. Why did I do it? Pressure... I don't know. Maybe, well, actually being a decent person will get me far. B: What's that supposed to mean? I mean, I know what it means, but in this context? Courtney: Jusr don't expect to make it far. B: Touche! If I'm going down early, you're going down with me! Chris: Since Anne Maria's name was drawn out of a hat earlier, she will go to the team that loses the first challenge. *hands out team buffs to contestants* Head to your campsites! Episode 1 Players Cabin (1) Lindsay: *sighs, feeling alone* (CONF) In World Tour, I was eliminated by an alliance... I didn't have many friends. I want at least one! (NON-CONF) I need a friend... any friend. Heather: (CONF) Lindsay? An All-Star? That's like calling a Flip-Flop, Steven Dawkings or whatever his name is. (END CONF) So, Lindsay? Looking for a friend? (CONF) That moron would probably join me anyway. Lindsay: Of course! Heather: Nice to have you with me. *glares at Scott* Hey, ginger snaps, get over here. (CONF) Way too easy. Is this game even worth playing anymore? Scott: *comes over* What the h*** is it? Lindsay: *to Heather* So, are we friends? Heather: *to Lindsay* Sure. ''*snickers, and shoots daggers at Scott* Whoa, first of all, you've got things the wrong way around. *signals Lindsay to agree* I give you attitude and you accept it, and move on with your shallow, pathetic life, not vice versa. It wouldn't work. Second of all, fine, no alliance for you, unless you accept these policies. And if you ''ever throw a challenge, without my call, you're a goner. Us three will make the final 3 and merge, under my policies. Lindsay: *gets the signal* Okay, I agree with Heather! Scott: *to Heather* Woah, woah, woah. You're not the despot of this! We're co-operating. We run strategies by each other and agree. As Machievelli once said, "The ends justifies the means". We'll do whatever it takes to reach the final stages of the game. Heather: *hi-fives Lindsay* She is the prime example of a worthwhile alliance member. (CONF) More like the prime example of a Flip-Flop with a half-brain cell. (END CONF) Sorry bud, you follow my orders, or you're on your own. Scott: *glares at Heather* Deal, but I get to actually have a say in things! I saw the s*** you pulled in Island and you failed! Contrary to what you think, you're not the only person here with a functioning brain! Heather: *whispers* Keep your mouth shut, don't bring up anything, and maybe I'll give you some say in what we do. But for now, I want to hear an apology. I made the final 3. I saw that crap you pulled in Revenge. Yeah. Whoopie-doo. Scott: *whipers* Fine, I apologize, and if you don't give me say, I'm more than willing to reveal what you did to everyone! Dawn: *meditates randomly* Heather: They know, they don't care. So you shut up, you get say, don't even bother with your stooges, and let me do some work, while you use your half-brain cell to think of strategy, and I have to agree with it. *walks to Dawn* Meditation? Wow, you're so unique, and peaceful. (CONF) Eww. Creep. Dawn: Thanks. Scott: *shoots daggers at Heather* LISTEN SISTER! I MAY APPEAR TO BE A REDNECK BUMPKIN, BUT I'M A LOT SMARTER THAN YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR! WE WORK TOGETHER, OR I GET EVERYONE TO VOTE YOU OUT! Heather: Wow, I totally agree with you about Mother Nature needing support! Infact, I'm totally donating a good amount of my winnings to charity, to help improve our world! Compassionate, and supportive people like you should win, and I could help you win that. (CONF) The most I'd donate, is a million dollars. To myself, of course. Mother Earth can go - (END CONF) You know what, Scott? Just, leave. Scott: NEVER! NOT UNTIL WE AGREE TO CO-OPERATE! YOUR TOTALITARIANIST TACTICS MAY WORK FOR HER *points to Lindsay* BUT NOT FOR ME! Heather: *pulls him aside, and whispers* We'll work this out later, just let me do what I need to do first. *Back to Dawn, and puts on a fake smile* So, what do you say? Dawn: Sure. Lindsay: *walks to Heather* So, BFF! Can I walk with you a minute? I have some questions. Scott: (CONF) Heather thinks that I have no rights and will willingly serve as her subordinate! I'm the author of MY fate buddy! Heather: (CONF) Ok, so I've got Flip-Flop, Icky Ginger Snaps, and Freaky Voodoo Weirdo. Incase one goes AWOL, I need a replacement... but... who is there to chose from? Griffin and Kyndel? No way. That only leaves... *gulps* Alejandro... Ugh. Why can't this be simple? (END CONF) Sure, Lindsay, BFF... Lindsay: *walking with Heather* I saw that Scott got rules, what about me? *innocent smile* Heather: Don't worry, BFF, we'll get our priorities straight. I'll let you use some of my make-up, ok? SOME. Scott: (CONF) Heather Moore, the dumb*** Queen Bee thinks she can tell me what to do! And it's really pissing me off! My dad always told me that I was in charge! I'm a McLane, I DECIDE! She's the Harley Quinn in this alliance! I'M THE JOKER! AND THE JOKER NEVER IS PUSHED AROUND! Lindsay: *to Heather* Yay! Thanks. *hugs* But still, what are the priorities? I'm wondering, and excited! Heather: ... If you have like, anyone you want to vote out, I'll totally vote with you! Oh, and, you have a higher rank than Scott in this alliance hierarchy. *walks over to Alejandro* Alejandro, we need to talk. Scott: *re-grows his hair, spray paints it green and puts on clown warpaint, looking like the Joker* Why so serious.....? (ok wtf) Alejandro: Heather? It's been so long. We haven't talked since My Total Drama World Tour. What do you need? Scott: *thinking he's the Joker, to Heather* Harley Quinn, we're working together! Exactly the same at best! Heather: *shoves Scott into furniture, causing it to collapse on him, and ignores him* Alejandro, it's been so long. *strokes his shoulder* We were a thing, remember. So, maybe, buddying up with Dawn, Lindsay and I? Oh, and ranga too. We'd be unstoppable. Alejandro: Sure, why not? Heather: Perfect. (CONF) Ah, I can't wait until the first challenge, so we can show the other team who is really boss. Scott: *dodges the attack and puts a kick me sign on Heather's back* I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS EXCURSION! Lindsay: Heather, Scott put something on your back. *takes it off* Oh it's a "kick me" sign! Heather: Wow, real mature Scott. *throws his clothes drawer at him* (CONF) That little ginger kid is seriously getting on my nerves. Scott: *throws Heather's clothes at her* LIKE YOU'RE THE EPITOME OF MATURITY! Heather: *snatches her clothes* Eww, get out of my clothes you sick perve. (CONF) Ugh, he's going next. When we lose, I've already got the numbers, we WILL boot Scott. (END CONF) You see this, Al? That little freak is touching my things, and that is not ''permitted. Alejandro: I know! What's his problem... Stars Cabin (1) Courtney: So, I've made up a bathroom schedule, and have decided that as everyone has to share a bunk bed, leaving one person with two bunks to themselves, I get it, as I will be the most contributive person to our team, and will lead us all to victory, you can count on me, as I need my rest. *sticks the schedule on the wall* Bridgette: It's all yours. B: *glares at Courtney* Who do you think you are sister?! You were too chicken to jump off the cliff in Island, and you think you're the best member of the team!? Ha, sure! Courtney: *grunts* Stick with your stereotype, and stay silent. Frankly, no one wants to here it, B. I'm the A-List. You're what your name implies. Bridgette: *Walks to B* She's a bit tough, but, you'll get use to it* B: I'm not dealing with her bulls***, even if it kills me! Bridgette: *puts her hand on his shoulders* Come on, B. Let's not get angry with her, let's just, relax, and maybe do a little yoga meditation? B: No Bridgette! She can't speak down to the son of Notorious B.I.G! My daddy demanded respect, and I do too! Meditation ain't gonna help me! When someone smacks you in the chops, SMACK BACK! Not literally of course! Bridgette: *walks back a bit* I'll... just leave you two at it. Courtney: I'd be glad to give this big tough boy some loving! Loving from my fist of FURY! B: Oh yeah! Lay it on Ol' Thunder Belly then! Courtney: Well, you can show some manners like the real man you are, and wait, I'm a bit stressed out today. I need a massage, nice, long, hot shower, yoga, excercise, nutritional breakfast, and win the challenge for our team. B: A real man never is pushed around! Courtney: A real man? Please... Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. Gwen: *comes in cabin* Sorry I'm late. It took forever to find this cabin... Courtney: *pompously walks out of the cabin, shoving Gwen* I'm in charge. Gwen: *rubbing head* Got it... B: *to Courtney* I'M THE REAL MAN HERE! YOU'RE NOT MUCH OF A WOMAN YOURSELF! Challenge Chris: Challenge time! You will do the cliff jumping challenge from TDI! Most jumpers wins the advantage for the team in Part 2! GO! Lindsay: *in fear, to Heather* Wanna jump together, BFF? Scott: *jumps off* B: *jumps off* Derek: *jumps off* Noah: *sarcastically* Oh boy..............I love challenges that can kill me. *jumps off, bored* Dawn: *jumps off, meditating* Paper: Um.........*jumps off, recluntantly* Heather: No, there's no way I'm jumping. *folds arms* Lindsay: Okay... I'm too scared to jump off myself... can you push me off? Scott: *in the water at the bottom to Heather* OH YEAH! I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT! *shoots a spitball at her, which makes her lose her balance* Heather: I'd be ''glad ''to. *snickers, with an evil grin, and shoves her with all her might off the cliff* (CONF) I've always wanted to push idiots off cliffs, I was hoping to knock ginger snaps off, but, Lindsay is good enough. (END CONF) *slips, and falls off with Lindsay* Alejandro! Get down here! There's shar- *splashes in the water* Lindsay: *in water* Thanks Heather. We really did end up jumping together! Alejandro: Don't worry, Heather! I'm coming! *jumps to the rescue* Heather: Help! (CONF) I hate, hate, hate this show! Alejandro: *lands in water and carries Heather out of the water* Heather: Uh, thanks. Bridgette: *Faces the cliff* You can do it, Bridgette. You did it, like, what? 6, 7, 8, or something seasons ago? You can do it, now! *jumps* Courtney: I have this medical condition called- *slips on Scott's spitball which missed Heather* Ahhh! *falls off the cliff* Chris: And... time's up! The Stars got 6 jumpers, and the Players only got five. They get an advantage in the second part. The teams must now dig up parts to build a hot tub. The catch? Booby traps are set around the island! The Stars' advantage is that they don't have those on their section of the island. The Players are fair game. Start digging! Alejandro: *starts digging* Lindsay: *starts digging* Gwen: *starts digging* Courtney: *blows a whistle* Get digging! Bridgette: *starts digging* Heather: This is childsplay. *walks over to Courtney* Wow, you're a real leader, aren't you? Courtney: Duh, I'm a C.I.T Heather: That's awesome. It's also awesome how you're bossing around your entire team, only caring about yourself, and drowning out their say. (CONF) That's why I do, but still. (END CONF) You're a real, worthless, team player. Good luck. *walks back, and starts digging* Courtney: Shut up! I am a C.I.T! I NEED to boss people around! It's more like... Bridgette: Just get digging! Paper: *starts digging* Noah: *starts digging* Dawn: *starts digging* Heather: *continues digging* Courtney: *reluctantly starts digging* (CONF) Heather is just trying to make a fool of me. She's good, but, she's gone. Scott: *starts digging* B: *starts digging* Derek: *starts digging* Bridgette: *digs* Heather: *digs* Courtney: DIG! Scott: *digs* Gwen: What is Heather's deal? *digs* Scott: *digs* Alejandro: *digs* Lindsay: *digs* Gwen: I see the hot tub material! Scott: *pulls out a piece of wood* *a trap hurls Scott away* Gwen: *digs up hot tub stuff* Scott: *pulls out the pieces* B: I got something! Gwen: *starts making hot tub* *trap hurls Scott away again* Chris: *laughs* B: *helps Gwen assemble it* Derek: *Also pitches in* Gwen: *still building it* Lindsay and Alejandro: *digs up pieces but are hurled away* Derek: *helps build* Gwen: *almost done* Scott: *whispering to Heather* I promise to do whatever you say to be in your alliance! Gwen: *finishes* There! Chris: The Super Stars win the first challenge! Powerful Players, see you at elimination! Pre Vote Players Cabin (1) Scott: *to Heather* Listen, I'll let you do what you want in the alliance and I promise to listen! Just don't vote me out! I actually tried today unlike Griffin! 1 more chance and if I pull that Joker s*** again, I'm out! Heather: I think you're forgetting something. This is ''my alliance, you won't let me do anything, I let you. So, no. You're on your own, buddy. See you at elimination. Lindsay: *in private, to Heather* So, BFF. Who's going home? Scott: Fine! You tell me whatever to do, and I'll listen! (CONF) I'M THE AUTHOR OF MY FATE BUDDY! This is OUR alliance, not hers! But I can frame someone here and get off scot-free! (NON-CONF) *puts on gloves, takes out a finger print kit, approaches the sleeping Griffin, stamps his fingers onto the kit, swipes Heather's iPod, places it onto Griffin's hand and puts it under-neath his covers as the marks dissapear, then destroys his gloves and finger print kit* Griffin: Okay everyone, tonight we need to take out the biggest link, which is Alejandro. Also if you vote with me on this you can ensure your safety in the game tonight. Please consider it. *to heather* Hey, I'll vote with you tonight if you'd like. Who are you wanting to take out tonight? Apart from Scott, since he could be an asset when the numbers go against him. Scott: *to Dawn, whispering* I need to speak to you. Heather: *to Lindsay and Griffin* Scott, definitely. I don't care who's next, but Scott is going now. (CONF) Alright, I've got Lindsay, Dawn, Alejandro and I which will send Scott packing, and getting Griffin to vote with us would be perfect. Stars Cabin (1) Courtney: We won, thanks to my fine'' leadership, right... team? *awkward silence*' Bridgette: Right! (CONF) Getting goodie-goodie with Courtney wasn't a bad idea, maybe people will forget about my past... I only hope. Courtney: (CONF) Bridgette has been acting rather suspicious, ah well, any supporter is good. Everyone is probably just hiding the truth due to the embarrassment of admitting that they were wrong. Hmph. I always have my pride. Noah: *reading book* Paper: *recovering from a shark bite, when he was bitten off-screen* Ow........ow......... Gwen: Are you okay? I know what it's like being brutally injured, so let me help. *bandages Paper* Players Vote (1) Chris: Vote here. Heather: (CONF) Scott. Muah ha ha. Lindsay: (CONF) My BFF is voting Scott, so I will too. Alejandro: (CONF) Voting for Scott. SUCKS TO BE YOU! *cameraman confronts him* No, I'm not nice. I was just happy to see Heather again, but eliminating people is so much fun! HAHA! Dawn: (CONF) Scott. Sorry. Chris: Here are the results! Marshmallows go to... Dawn, Alejandro, Lindsay, Kyndel, and Griffin. Heather and Scott, the ultimate rivalry, one of you is going. The final marshmallow goes to... Heather! Scott, time to take the humiliating ride in the Flush of Shame! *flushes Scott* Scott: Before I leave! *dumps out all of Heather's clothes* Episode 2 Players Cabin (2) Heather: (CONF) Ah, I'm so relieved Scott's gone. I've got my alliance, and nothing will stop us. Oh, who will go next? First of all, we need to win. (END CONF) Lindsay, snag me my brush. Lindsay: Okay bestie! *gets it and brings it to her* Heather: Oh, and my hair straightener, shampoos, soaps, outfit to change into, breakfast, and get the shower running hot water for me. (CONF) Ah, it's nice to have a stupid slave. Lindsay: Okay. *gets everything she needed and turns the hot water on* Done! :D Heather: Thanks... bestie. Now, do whatever you want. I need my shower. *Walks off, into the bathroom* Chris: *over loudspeaker* In a twist, there is one hidden immunity idol per team. Alejandro: *resting* (CONF) I have this stupid game in the bag! I played a part in an elimination already! Luxery here I come! Lindsay: *waits for Heather* Heather: *arrives back in the cabin, with her clothes back on, and a towel around her head to keep the moisture* Ugh, so... what now? Lindsay: So Heather, can I borrow some make-up? Heather: Sure. Don't waste it all though. Lindsay: *using make-up and finishes* That should do it. Plus there's still some left. *gives it to Heather* Stars Cabin (2) Chris: *over loudspeaker* I have hidden one idol in each campsite as a twist. McLean out. Courtney: *looks around, and immediately dashes out of the cabin, looking for the idol* (CONF) Those braindead losers on my team are probably looking to vote me out. I need this. Bridgette: Meh, I don't need it. Gwen: (CONF) After Heroes vs. Villains, I've been getting hate mail saying "You stink!", "Cody's a sweetheart, you are the devil!" and "Bridgette's innocence opposites who you are". Enough already. I'm guilty, I know. I'm debating if it's too little too late to redeem myself and make nice with Bridgette. Bridgette: So, Gwen... how's it hanging? Gwen: It's been... okay to say the least. Bridgette: You alright? Gwen: I've just been feeling kinda guilty recently. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we were at odds in World Tour and Heroes vs. Villains. Bridgette: It's fine, it's all in the past. Gwen: So does this mean we're friends? Bridgette: Sure. Let's bury the hatchet. (CONF) And bury Gwen with it. Derek: *whispers to B* We need to team up with Bridgette. *to Bridgette* Do you want to make an alliance with me and B? We'll be loyal Bridgette: Alliances? Eh, I'm not one for strategic games. I just want to have a good time. Challenge Chris: You will all have to race to the end of a trail. The team with the most members at the end when time runs out wins immunity. GO! (five lines) Lindsay: *runs* Alejandro: *runs* Gwen: *runs* Heather: *runs* Bridgette: *runs* Courtney: Go team! *Runs* Gwen: *runs in lead* Come on guys! Lindsay: *running with Heather* So if we lose again, who goes? Alejandro: *charging* Heather: *running* Kyndel or Griffin. Courtney: *runs* Gwen: *runs* Lindsay: *running* Okay. Alejandro: *runs up to Heather* I think Griffin was planning on getting me out last time, can we vote him off if we lose? Heather: Ugh, fine loverboy *Runs* Gwen: *running, almost there* Alejandro: Cool. *running* Lindsay: *running* Heather: *runs* Gwen: *finishes* Yes! Lindsay: *also finishes* Woohoo! Alejandro: *finishes* We're winning! Noah: *walks* Yeah, feel the burn.....*reads book* Dawn: *runs* I feel a sarcastic vibe coming from Noah. Paper: Probably because he is sarcastic? I don't know. *runs* Heather: *Finishes* Courtney: *runs* Bridgette: *runs* Chris: Time's up! Since most of you can't cross a line three blocks away, it's time for elimination for the Stars! Stars Vote (1) Gwen: (CONF) B. Courtney is pretty much head of the team right now and anyone who crosses a leader won't get far in my book. Apologies. Bridgette: (CONF) B is... something, and it's not good in my books. I vote B. Courtney: (CONF) I vote B. No one can challenge me, and think they can get away with it. Not on my watch, ha ha. Noah: (CONF) B. *Flips page on book* Why? I don't care, I just picked whoever. Now to get back to my book. Paper: (CONF) B. Sorry. Chris: Marshmallows go to... Paper, Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, and Derek. The final marshmallow goes to... Courtney! See you B! *flushes him* Episode 3 Players Cabin (3) Lindsay: *resting* Heather: *wakes up, yawning* Lindsay, bring me food... Ugh, I'm starving in this death trap. Lindsay: *gets up* What kind? Heather: Just shut up, and get me anything... Lindsay: Alright. *gets to the mess hall and starts looking for pancakes, finds some and cooks them correctly* Wow, I did something right! *gets them* Chef: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Lindsay: AH! *runs and gets back to the cabin* Here you go. *gives pancakes to Heather* Heather: *bites it, and spits it out* This tastes like cardboard! Ugh, you're pathetic. Lindsay: Sorry... Heather: (CONF) I can't wait to win the next challenge, to show those stars who really is boss. Lindsay: *sitting at tree, depressed* Heather: *walks outside, stretching* What's with you, Lindsiot, oops, I mean, bestie. Lindsay: Nothing, I'm just... pathetic. I never succeed at anything. Heather: Do you even know what succeed means? Lindsay: For once, I do. It means to not fail and do things right. Heather: You're good at something, vote pawn! ^-^ Be proud. *walks off, and says indistinctly* Moron. Lindsay: Wait, what am I good at? Heather: Alliances, human labor... whatevs. Lindsay: Oh, okay. :D *walks off* Alejandro: (CONF) Oh my gosh. That Lindsay's so stupid that she doesn't even know that Heather doesn't care for her when she pretty much told her that. What an idiot! Dawn: (CONF) I feel some strange aura coming from Alejandro.............*meditates* Alejandro: I'm going for a walk in the woods if anyone wants to join me! *starts walking* Dawn: *meditating* Alejandro: Dawn, wanna go for a walk? Dawn: Um.......sure. Alejandro: Cool. Nothing like exercise. *While they are walking in the woods, a tree blocks the way they came* Alejandro: How does that happen? *it starts raining* Alejandro: Darn it. We can take cover in that cave. *they go in the cave and lightning strikes the top, rocks pile the way in and they are stuck in a cave* Why must this happen. It's not like things could get worse in my life. Dawn: I'm sure this will get better eventually........ Alejandro: It's not like this isn't abnormal for me. Just adds to the chain of events I had after World Tour ended. Dawn: Hmm, feel free to talk about it. It's better to express emotions. Holding emotions in isn't healthy. Alejandro: That's true. After World Tour ended, I was runner-up but I still got Heather. After I got home though, my brother Jose taunted me. I recall him saying how I was too dumb to even pick up the right dummy. I rebounded by saying I still got a girlfriend but he mentioned how at the same time, Bridgette betrayed me. He started teasing me and at that point, I swore that if I played again I would play more aggressively and finish on top. Dawn: I see. Is that all? Alejandro: Not really. Then came Heroes vs. Villains. I was determined to win and when I was put on the outside, mostly by Cameron, the cool, calm macho figure in myself just collapsed. I guess it was still wrong for me to treat people the way I did and I acknowledge that now, but I just felt that I was misunderstood. I felt there was no other way out than to join Brick, and look where that got me. When I allied with Brick I actually thought I found my first friend in the game, but then suddenly he hated me and even gave his rival FANG a sword to beat me up, and I was horribly disfigured. At that point, I faced depression and it was just too much. *pauses and then starts crying* I never ment for me to turn out like this! Dawn: *pats Alejandro's shoulder* There, there. You can still change and maybe people will begin to like you? Alejandro: How can I do that? I feel like there's no way to turn back. Besides, I'd need some help to get back on the right path. Dawn: You could just take baby steps? I'll help. Alejandro: Thanks! By the way, can we be friends? Dawn: Sure. Alejandro: Cool. So, how are we gonna get back to the cabin? Bear: *charges toward them and ends up knocking over the rocks, freeing Alejandro and Dawn* Alejandro: Well, that was good luck. *heads back to the cabin with Dawn and climbs over the fallen tree* Heather: Ugh, when's the challenge? I just want to hurry up and win this stupid game... Stars Cabin (3) Noah: *reading a novel* Courtney: *glances at Noah, furiously* What do you think you are doing? Noah: Reading a novel by John Steinbeck. Why? Courtney: Shouldn't you be whipping yourself into shape? The challenges are so obviously physical, and incase you haven't noticed, bookworm, we lost last time! Noah: Look. I'm not in the mood for sarcastic remarks or witty snapbacks right now, so can we continue this later when I'm done with this novel? Courtney: We'll continue practicing your elimination next! Noah: Please do. I don't even like this place. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read in peace. Not trying to cause any trouble for once, so be grateful. Bye. *leaves* Gwen: *witnessed the whole thing but decides to not get involved, knowing that if she did she'd end up screwing herself over* Courtney: Mind your own business, gothhead. Gwen: Courtney, I thought we were friends! We were in an alliance to get to the final three in My TDWT and we got along pretty well. What's wrong? Courtney: Ugh, I just don't want to talk to you, I know what you're up to, so just back off. (CONF) No one can throw me off my game, no one! Gwen: I'm not up to anything. I promise. I just want to be friends, okay? Courtney: Whatever, make one mistake, and I'll mark it on your tombstone! Gwen: Gotcha. Courtney: (CONF) I don't trust Gwen... Challenge Chris: Guess what, kiddies? We're gonna play paintball! Here's some ammo! *hands them leeches* We had a little bit of toxic waste left over from My TDRI, and I just hate to waste. *sadistic grin* These leeches will paralyze people if hit, part of the waste effect. Have fun! *drives away and hits a tree* OW! Heather: Perfect. Who to hit first... Courtney: *aims at Heather* You're mine, dirtbag! Lindsay: *runs in and shields Heather* If you wanna hit my BFF, you're gonna have to get through me first! Gwen: Well if you're gonna hit MY BFF, you're gonna have to get through ME first! Courtney: BFF? (CONF) Gwen? BFF? This is not like her at all... She must... really be trying... Meh. More help for me (END CONF) *shoots at the two girls* Heather: Thanks, Lindsiot! *fires at the other two BFF's* AL! HELP! Alejandro: *runs over and starts firing at the other team* Gwen: *firing* Bridgette, can you help us fire at them? Bridgette: Ugh, I don't support this challenge. These leeches are.... Oww! *fires at the team* Alejandro: *fires* Lindsay: *fires* Gwen: *fires* Courtney: *fires* I AM A C.I.T. I WILL WIN! Heather: Oh no you won't! *fires* Bridgette: *fires* Alejandro: RETREAT! *whispers to team* I have a plan. We could be like Duncan and fire at the same person at once. They'll go down one by one. Bridgette: Where did they go? Courtney: Darn it! Ugh! Heather: Can we take out Gothie and C.I.T first? Alejandro: Sure. Gwen: *eavesdropping, reports back to her team* They're gonna use Duncan's dodgeball strategy, so let's do it to them. Alejandro: *fires at Gwen* Lindsay: *fires at Gwen* Gwen: *dodges, fires at Heather* Looks like Heather was a little late in firing, so I barely dodged. Heather: Ugh! Just, get hit! *fires* Courtney: Oh, no you won't! *shoots* Gwen: *fires at Alejandro* Alejandro: *is hit* OW! *temporarily paralyzed* Gwen: *fires at Lindsay* Lindsay: AH! *temporarily paralyzed* Chris: *flies in on a jetpack* Well, it looks like the Players are getting picked off one by one, so the Stars win the challenge! Players, you have to vote someone out! Players Vote (2) Heather: *votes Griffin* Alejandro: *in a daze* I VOTE THE GUY WITH THE MOUSTACHE! *votes Griffin* Lindsay: *also in a daze* Griffin... HE STOLE DA COOKIES! *votes Griffin* Chris: It's probably the toxic waste in the leeches. They'll be better by tomorrow. Griffin: *votes Alejandro* Kyndel: *votes Alejandro* Anne Maria: *Votes Alejandro* I AM THE MOST ORANGE PERSON HERE! Dawn: *votes Griffin* Sorry. Chris: Griffin, time to go. *flushes* Episode 4 Players Cabin (4) Alejandro: *walks over to Dawn* Hey Dawn. Thanks again for agreeing to help me be nicer. Can I have some lessons on it right now? Dawn: Sure! First off................how about starting with animals? *hands Alejandro a bunny* This little one is sleepy but can't sleep. Why not sing it a lullaby? Alejandro: Okay. *starts singing one and it attacks him* OW! Bunny: *starts scratching his face* Dawn: ..........I don't think he likes you that much. Alejandro: Can you help me? *is being beaten up by a bunny* (LOL Al's getting beaten up by a bunny. xD) Dawn: *calming down the bunny* There, there. *Starts singing lullaby to the bunny* Bunny: *tackles Dawn and attcks her* Alejandro: Dawn! *saves her from the bunny and releases it back into nature, helps Dawn up* You okay? Dawn: *dizzy* Yeah, I'm fine. I think I got the wrong bunny. Alejandro: Maybe we shouldn't start with animals. Anything else? Dawn: Um, yeah. *falls* Alejandro: ...Dawn? DAWN? *pokes* I gotta get Chris. *calls* Chris: *rides in* What? I was enjoying myself in my hot tub. Plus this is great for ratings! :D Alejandro: Forget your stupid ratings! Someone help her! Chef: *walks in and takes Dawn to a medical room* Ah, I hope I get paid double for this. Alejandro: Is money and ratings all you can think about when one of the nicest campers just was knocked unconscious? Chef: *sighs and gives her a shot that heals her, bandages her up and leaves* *Dawn wakes up* Alejandro: Are you okay, amiga? Dawn: I'm fine.........what happened? Alejandro: You were knocked out from your injuries. I tried waking you up but it didn't work. I called Chris and Chef but they only cared about the ratings of the situation, but I cared for your well-being. I convinced them to heal you, your bandaged up, and you have a shot in your arm that healed you. I'm glad you're okay. Dawn: Thanks for the help. Alejandro: You're welcome. Wait, did I just do something nice? Dawn: You did. That's great, I knew you had it in you. Alejandro: Cool. Let's get back to the cabin. *walks back with her* Dawn: Thanks again. Alejandro: You're welcome. Thanks for helping me. *hugs Dawn in appreciation* Lindsay: *whispers to Heather* Uh, bestie? *points to Al hugging Dawn* Heather: I already know, Lindsiot, I mean, bestie. *walks to Alejandro* Hey, Al, I know you hate that nickname, Al. What the heck is this? *in private* Dawn, and you? You better cut this out, or you're next! Alejandro: First of all, I don't really have a problem with Al. Well okay, I kinda do but I'm doing better at getting used to it. Besides, Dawn was just helping me be nicer after my Heroes vs. Villains performance. Heather: *plants a kiss on Alejandro's lips, and pulls back* You want this, stay away from, this! *points at Dawn, behind her back* She's for votes, not for locking lips! This game isn't about being nice, you of all people should know this. If this continues, she's going home, and you're going to be crying for your mommy! *walks off, grunting* Go run the shower, Lindsiot, ugh. Lindsay: Okay. *walks off and runs the shower* Alejandro: If it bothers you so much, can you teach me? Heather: Nice gets you eliminated, mean, and wits, gets you far. Everyone should obey you, and do what you want. Not going skipping in a stupid little forest with five year olds, vegan, losers. Alejandro: Uh, okay. *walks away* Lindsay: Shower's ready, BFF! :D Heather: Great, Lindsay. So when I get back, I better have my meal ready. *walks to shower* Lindsay: *has a meal waiting for Heather for when she finishes showering* Stars Cabin (4) Challenge Chris: Time for today's challenge! An eating contest. The team with the most members to eat disgusting things wins the challenge. Also if you puke, you are disqualified from the challenge. Alejandro: *gulps* (CONF) Okay... I've been dreading an eating competition. It's one of my fears, and it may destroy this temple. *takes shirt off, revealing a very muscular body frame* Chris: First, you will eat leeches alive! Lindsay: Please tell me those aren't from the last challenge... Chris: They are. Lindsay: *faints* Chris: Okay. GO! Alejandro: *reluctantly eats some, gags* Lindsay: *still passed out* Gwen: For the team! *eats* Dawn: Um.................. Noah: Fine. *eats some slowly, disgusted* Paper: *hesitantly eats some* Alejandro: *stomach growls* Oh no. Lindsay: *wakes up, sees dish* Ew. Gwen: Here Paper, imagine they're gummy worms. Alejandro: *to Dawn* Is something wrong? Dawn: I'm not a fan of eating any live organism........... Paper: Okay Gwen........here goes nothing. *eats more, slowly eats faster* Alejandro: Me neither... *begins eating, slowly* Heather: Leeches, are you kidding me? *tries to gulp them down, but spits them back onto the plate* Lindsay, take one for the team, will you? Courtney: Hah, can't even have a little bit of leeches? *bites the head off one* I am a C.I.T. I was prepared for this. Bridgette: I, c-c-can't do this... Gwen: Bridgette, pretend they're gummy worms and not alive. These leeches are toxic, you'd be helping them by putting them out of their misery. Lindsay: Okay Heather. *starts eating both bowls and swallows them* That wasn't so ba- *pukes it back up* Ugh. Dawn: *eats VERY slowly* Paper: *eating now an a barely below normal pace* Noah: *still eating slowly* Lindsay: *puking more* Ew! Alejandro: Mama Mia- *pukes* Ugh. Chris: Okay, after analyzing the teams, here are the results for the winners: The Stars! Players Vote (3) Alejandro: *votes Kyndel* Lindsay: *votes Kyndel* Dawn: *votes Kyndel* Chris: Time for marshmallows! Lindsay, Heather, Alejandro, and Dawn. Kyndel and Anne Maria, this is the final marshmallow. It goes to Anne Maria! Kyndel, time to go. *flushes her* Episode 5 Players Cabin (5) Lindsay: *resting* Heather: *sleeping like the angel she is* Lindsay: *wakes up* Morning, guys. *falls out of bed* Ow. Heather: Uh, can you be a bit quiet? SOME OF US are trying to SLEEP! Lindsay: ...Okay. Chris: *on loudspeaker* MORNING CAMPERS! Today is an instant double elimination. Get voting! Stars Cabin (5) *everyone wakes up* Gwen: *whispers to Courtney and Bridgette* Hey guys. I was wondering if we could make some kind of a friendship alliance. Maybe Paper and Noah could join. Chris: *on loudspeaker* MORNING CAMPERS! Today is an instant double elimination. Get voting! Gwen: Well? Voting Players Vote (4) Alejandro: (CONF) I vote for Anne Maria. Last person not in the alliance. Lindsay: (CONF) Anne Maria. Sorry. Heather: (CONF) Anne Maria, ugh, get that fake tan out of my face. Chris: Marshmallows go to Lindsay, Heather, and Alejandro. Either Dawn or Anne Maria is going. Who's it gonna be? It's Anne Maria who's going. *tosses final marshmallow to Dawn* See you Anne Maria. *flushes* Stars Vote (2) Gwen: (CONF) I vote Derek. Last person not in the future alliance. Sorry. Courtney: (CONF) Derek. Bridgette: (CONF) I don't want to hurt his feelings, but, Derek is weird. Chris: Marshmallows go to Paper, Noah, Bridgette, and Gwen. Final marshmallow goes to Courtney! See you Derek. *flushes* Episode 6 Merged Cabin (1) Heather: Ugh, great. Now there's less room! Lindsay: *walks over* If you want, BFF, you can have my bed too. I'll sleep on the couch over there. *points to it, which has many cockroaches and nails but she is completely oblivious* Heather: Thanks, bestie. Alejandro: *meditating* Heather: Ugh, meditating? What are you? Alejandro: *stops* I've been doing it regularly for a while. I was thinking about the future. And that attitude towards me is why I can't take this anymore. I can't put up with it. I'm sorry, senorita, but... we're done. Sorry. *starts walking away* Heather: *heartbroken* ... A...Alejandro? What do you think you're doing! GET BACK HERE! Alejandro: I'm sorry if this breaks your heart, I'm trying to be nicer. Hopefully we can move on maybe? Heather: ARGH! NO! Courtney: Heather... has... Bridgette: A heart? Heather: SHUT UP! Alejandro: (CONF) I feel kind of guilty, but at the same time I didn't do much wrong. What girlfriend orders their man around, asks what I am because of meditating, forbids me from seeing someone for help, and all that stuff. Will I regret it in this game? Perhaps, but right now I'm more concerned about the well being of the others. Category:Current